Freud
Freud was a Dragon Master and one of the most powerful magicians of all time, second only to the Black Mage. He was the only magician more powerful than Luminous other than a Transcendence. Biography Early Life Freud was born some twenty years before the Battle of the Temple of Time, which can be inferred due to the fact that Gelimer refers to Freud as a "boy" during Operation Black Heaven. This is about five hundred years before the era of Empress Cygnus, as was confirmed with the appearance of the Tower of Oz. Freud trained himself to become a powerful magician at a young age, and made a Spiritual Pact with Afrien, king of the Onyx Dragons and one of the three leaders of the dragon community along with Horntail and Ninespirit. Organization of the Heroes Freud met a nameless Shade, who then lacked a personal identity and was wandering around, expecting nothing but death. Freud reached out, telling Shade that although there may not be a reason behind life, there is no reason for Shade to die so early; and the two became inseparable from then on. Freud gave Shade a new name then, which remains unknown to this day. (The name "Shade" was given to him by Moonbeam.) Sometime after joining forces with Shade, Aran, Mercedes and Luminous all joined the cause. Aran was a female warrior training at Mu Lung at the time, and although it was never mentioned specifically why she joined the heroes it is presumed that it was some code of chivalry which motivated her. Mercedes, queen of the Elves, joined in order to protect her people from the threats of the Black Mage. Luminous joined after Lucia, a colleague and a good friend of his, was killed by the Black Mage's forces in his place. Phantom was the last to join the Heroes, and his motivation was to get revenge on Lotus and Orchid for their murder of Empress Aria. With these six Heroes united under Freud's leadership, they began to resist against the Black Mage. Creation of the Seal Stones Freud also created with Afrien eight Seal Stones, which had the power to reverse time. They were created in case of total destruction of the world after the war with the Black Mage. They derive their power from people's hope and wishes, and at their full strength can excel the power of a Transcendence. The Seal Stones were also used while sealing the Black Mage, although Freud did not inform the other Heroes of this. According to Luminous, it is likely that the Seal Stones were used to extract the power of time the Black Mage had stolen from Rhinne and use that against him to seal him away. Even after the return of the Black Mage five hundred years later, the Seal Stones still function as an anchor to the Black Mage's activities as the people's wishes against him keep him down. Sealing of the Black Mage Main article: Battle of the Temple of Time Freud and Afrien came up with a great plan in order to kill the Black Mage, or seal him in a last-ditch effort if all other ways failed. First, the Heroes were ambushed at Leafre by the Black Mage's forces, led by the infamous Commander Arkarium. While Aran was injured and stayed behind for a while, they eventually joined the rest of the Heroes at the Temple of Time after helping Athena Pierce's group of refugees flee to Victoria Island. Phantom was in fact the last to arrive. Freud split the Heroes into three groups; Mercedes and himself went straight to fight the Black Mage, Aran was to clear the hallways of monsters, while Luminous, Phantom and Shade would come later. The Black Mage was extremely powerful, power, and Freud and Mercedes were quickly defeated, even with the Black Mage's shield removed (due to the fight with Demon). That is when Luminous and Shade arrived. Freud and Afrien had formulated a complicated plan to seal away the Black Mage. First, Freud used the power of time he had borrowed from Rhinne to exclude the Black Mage from the flow of time in that chamber, and used that to his advantage by setting up the seals around the room. The seal needed someone to sacrifice their existence in order to work; while Freud wanted himself to be sacrificed, Shade volunteered and was destroyed. Luminous then proceeded to use his Light magic and succeeded in sealing away the Black Mage. Freud also twisted the timeline so that no time traveler would be able to travel to any point before this battle, ensuring that nobody would be able to reverse the Black Mage's seal. In his final moments, the Black Mage flung a curse upon all of the five remaining Heroes; however, Afrien took the curse for Freud and was frozen for eternity. After the Sealing Taking Care of Afrien First, Afrien asked Freud to recover his egg; the last surviving specimen of the Onyx Dragons, for the entire race had been destroyed in the war. Freud agreed to hide away the egg at a safe place where it would eventually hatch to find its rightful master; this egg became Mir. After this, Freud moved Afrien to his final resting place, Turtle Island. There, Freud placed a powerful seal upon the cave in which Afrien resided to make sure nobody would disturb him. Over time, Afrien became one with the island, eventually being reduced to a near-meaningless existence. Freud also asked Afrien for one final favor. He asked Afrien to keep a message for his successor, something that would come useful for Maple World some 500 years later. Final Travels After everything was dealt with, Freud was completely alone. He now traveled around Maple World, and created in the process a ring in which he meant to engrave the memories of him and his colleagues, to ensure that they would never be forgotten. He stored some of his powers within the ring, and continued to travel to defeat some traces of the Black Mage which were torturing the people. During one of his travels, he saw a person fighting a monster with their farming tools; he was reminded of Aran at this sight. He then realized his selfishness in trying to preserve his own memories in a ring, and thought the ring shall be preserved to help future generations ward off evil. He handed the ring to the farmer, and the ring would go down the family for five centuries onward. Freud was also carrying an ancient pendant given to him by Afrien. Although it was nothing more than a piece of jewelry, Afrien had foretold that this pendant would become the symbol of Human-Dragon coexistence. After the Black Mage was gone and the Onyx Dragons had gone extinct, some selfish humans began to kill weaker dragons for their own profits, who had been previously protected by the Onyx Dragons. Appalled by this sight, Freud gave the dragons his pendant, vested in which was the power to self-defense for the weaker dragons. But the dragons began to abuse this power, and it turned into an all-out war in which dragons and humans massacred each other. Freud then locked away the powers of the pendant, learning that uncontrolled power leads to nothing but violence. The Prophecy During his travels in Ariant, Freud ran into many female shamans in exile from Aswan. They foretold a future of chaos and darkness, and predicted Damien's attack on the World Tree. While the shamans were afraid of this future, Freud was confident that his friends and his successor would be enough to ward off the threat. Final Fate It is unclear what became of Freud after hearing the prophecy in Ariant. He is presumed dead. Relationships Other Heroes Freud was the leader of the Heroes and maintained friendships with all of its members. Mercedes Freud and Mercedes had an especially close relationship, and it has often been suggested that their feelings towards each other were more than that of mere friends. Mercedes has often referred to Freud as more or less of a perfect figure, often comparing him with the clearly inferior Evan. In the play written by the students of Ellinel, Freud and Mercedes were written as practically a couple; however, this has never been officially confirmed. Nevertheless, Freud and Mercedes definitely did have a closer relationship than any of the other Heroes, although it may fall short to the closeness of Freud and Shade. Freud and Mercedes went to fight the Black Mage by themselves, and even after the seal they stayed together. Shade Freud and Shade have often been described as best friends - at least that is the way Shade remembers it. Tragically enough, Freud did not even remember Shade at the time of his death, due to the memories of him being erased after his sacrifice. However, it is still possible that Freud may have remembered Shade, for he referred to "six friends" in his message for Evan. Nevertheless, it was Freud who saved Shade's life by persuading him out of certain suicide, and gave him a sense of identity. Freud gave Shade his original name and promised to find him a reason to live. While there is not much information known to deduce more of the two's relationship, Shade's accounts of his past clearly establishes that he was emotionally dependent on Freud for the majority of his life. Phantom "Welcome to the team, colleague. I'll be expecting some great achievements." - Freud to Phantom : *The above quote is unique to KMS. In the GMS version, Freud warns Phantom, saying that "Afrien doesn't like thieves". However, when KMS and GMS canon conflict, KMS is favored in this wiki. Although Freud was guarded at Phantom during their first formal meeting, due to the great thief's infamous tricks, by the end of the meeting he had already become accepting of Phantom's new membership, revealing his generous personality. According to the official Wing Master webtoon created by KMS, Freud and Phantom developed an understanding and emotional relationship by the time of the Battle of the Temple of Time, having exchanges about the sensitive topic of Aria.